


bad boys get punished

by otter8



Series: 2jae oneshots [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter8/pseuds/otter8
Summary: JB's out somewhere, Jackson and Bambam are fucking and Youngjae's horny, smut ensues.





	bad boys get punished

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first fanfiction on AO3, this is also posted on Wattpad. Please enjoy.  
> -MIffy

“Bummie!,” Youngjae whined

“Sorry Jae, but I need to practice, I’ll be home soon, be good okay?” Jaebum replied, voice sympathetic.

“Promise?” Youngjae replied

“Promise I’ll be home in 30 minutes,” Jaebum replied.

“Fineee...bye Bummie!” Youngjae yelled into the phone, before hanging up and flopping onto the bed exhausted, he had spent the entire day training, dancing and singing and all he wanted to do was cuddle with Jaebum. He was just about to drift off before he heard loud moaning followed by the sound of Jackson talking.

“So loud Bammie, you just love it when people hear you getting f*cked by me don’t you?”

Youngjae’s eyes snapped opened and he moaned softly. Slowly his hand crept near his boner and slowly palmed himself moaning softly. 

“AHHHH, y-yes Jacks- *SLAP*” BamBam yelped,

The sound startles Youngjae making his hand rub against his erection in a rough manner, he bit his lip trying not to moan too loud incase someone heard.

“That’s not what you’re supposed to call me Bammie,” Jackson growled

Youngjae pushed his boxers down and sucks on a finger lubing it before slowly fingering himself, he shudders at Jackson’s cold voice.

“Ahh, f-f*ck sorry daddy!” Bambam replied moaning “p-please d-dady f*ck me please!” Bambam begged.

Youngjae whines lowly in desperation, not wanting them to go. His hips buck into his fist rapidly seeking any form of relief he can get and his fingers quicken their pace.

“Hmmmm, ok baby let’s go,”

Youngjae groans in defeat when he can't hear them anymore, he lazily humps the mattress while pumping his fingers in and out of himself. Slowly standing up he grabs a pale pink dildo about 9 inches long and pushes the tip at his entrance. Moaning softly he pushes the dildo deeper, when he finally pushed the entire length up his ass he slowly starts pumping the dildo in and out. His thrusts become sloppy and sloppier, his moans turned to whimpers and muffled scream when he nears his release. Just as he was about to release his hands were pinned behind him and the dildo was taken out. 

“W-what?” Youngjae stutters, surprised at the change of events, whining he humps down on the mattress trying to find friction for his aching cock, but he halts his movements when a firm slap lands on his backside.

“Hmmm, so that’s what you do when I’m out, always needing a cock in your little tight hole hm, such a slut, but you’re my slut yeah?” a deep voice came from behind me.

“Y-y-yes Jaeb-daddy, I’m your slut,” Youngjae whines desperate to have something in him, his whines turn into a yelp when a hand slaps his ass making it jiggle a little. 

“So needy always seeking something to fill you up when no-one can do it themselves,” Jaebum says,

“Now, did daddy give you permission to touch or play with yourself baby boy?” Jaebum questions.

“N-no daddy, you didn’t give me permission to touch or play with myself,” Youngjae whimpered softly when the pad of Jaebum's thumb pushes in Youngjae’s hole. 

“Exactly so why were you playing with yourself when I came home?” Jaebum inquired, teasingly pushing his thumb in a bit before removing it.

“Was hor-rny d-daddy, needed relief,” Youngjae whispers eyes shut in pleasure from Jaebum’s hand.

“Hmmm, such a bad boy, going against my rules just to please yourself hmmm, so selfish,” Jaebum says, “daddy thinks you need a little reminder of what happens to bad boys, do you remember what happens?”

“Th-they get p-punished d-daddy,” Youngjae replies shakily

“Exactly, 10 swats and I want you to count,” JB informed before bringing a hand down on Youngjae’s ass.

*SMACK*

“One daddy”

*SMACK*

“..Two daddy”

*SMACK*  
*SMACK*  
*SMACK*

“Three, f-four f-five daddy”  
*SMACK*  
*SMACK*

“S-seven, AH e-eight d-daddy.”

*SMACK*  
*SMACK*

“OH,AH n-nine! T-te-ten daddy!” Youngjae said

“Good boy, took your punishment so well, since you’ve been a good boy daddy will make you feel good yea?” Jaebum whispers.

Youngjae just nods in agreement, his cock already red and leaking pre-cum. Using his last bit of energy he got on his back, his ass facing JB. JB slowly began to prep Youngjae, purposely teasing, spreading lube on Youngjae's hole before slowly easing in a pinky, then slowly adding another. When JB had 2 fingers inside Youngjae, he began doing scissoring motions stretching Youngjae out. During this time, Youngjae had become restless and started whining.

“Daddy, I’m fine, please your cock?” Youngjae begged desperate to be fucked. Chuckling softly he slammed into Youngjae’s tight hole making the latter’s mouth open in a silent scream. Soon Youngjae was whimpering and writhing under JB, his pupils blown out and clouded with lust. 

“You close baby boy?” JB rasped out while slamming in and out of Youngjae. Youngjae moaned and nodded in confirmation.

“D-dad-dy, c-can I pl-please c-cum?” Youngjae moaned seeking release.

“Hmmmm, I don’t know if you deserve to cum, you were a bad boy today weren’t you?” JB asked mockingly. Jb’s hips still thrusting in and out of Youngjae’s hole.

“AHHH, p-please dad-d-dy, I’ll be g-good, please w-wanna cum daddy please?” Youngjae half sobbed half begged.

“Cum for me baby.” Jb whispers lowly in Youngjae’s ear, hearing those words was enough to send Youngjae over the edge, ropes of white semen spurted out of Youngjae landing on his stomach and even his face. JB continues to fuck Youngjae through his orgasm chasing his own release, Youngjae clenched around JB after coming down from his high, the action alone caused JB to cum into the younger boy’s ass. Wincing JB slowly pulls out, standing up he grabbed a wet rag and cleaned the cum off of Youngjae, after he finished he walked over to a half-asleep Youngjae and shook him gently.

“ Hey sunshine, you sore?” JB questioned worriedly,

“No, felt good, was bad, sorry daddy,” Youngjae replies mumbling. JB just laughs before lying down and wrapping his arms around Youngjae’s waist, in this position they drift off to sleep.


End file.
